Love Letters
by And Momo was Loco
Summary: "And that's how we communicated.  Even when we felt we were far a part, we were still close."  OCxOC, OCxOC, TalhoxHolland and possibly many more couplings.  Rated M for cursing, drinking and citrusy moments.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: To Whom It May Concern

January 18, 12007

Dearest Mother,

Yes, I ran away. I'm off to the military to become an LFO pilot. I know that you promised to disown me if I ever joined the military (and I know that you would never go back on your word) but please understand that I'm only doing this because I don't want to be a house wife that just sits around all day, waiting for her husband to come home to his lukewarm dinner and three children that have been whining for the past three hours. I want to go out and be successful and do whatever I desire. I deserve to do better for me, and no, it may not be up to your standards, mother but one must fly the coup and live, and that's what I intend to do. Someday soon I will come home and visit, but until then I will write when and if time permits.

Love Always,

Moniku

And that was the last time I said anything to my mother in ten years. I was sixteen and stupid when I wrote that to her and the only thing that has changed since then is that I'm twenty-six now. My mother and I have never met eye-to-eye on anything, and we clashed on every and anything possible. My mother was a homebody. She didn't enjoy going on trips or leaving town in general. Bellforest was her home but it wasn't mine. I needed to get out of there before I ended up more stupid and pregnant.

I always wanted to get away from home, and whenever I had the chance to, whatever the reason may be, I did so. Back then my house was divided and miserable. All of my five, older siblings went out on their own but managed to end up poor, as drug addicts or a combination of both, and my parents always argued. It was my parents' duty to make sure that I didn't end up that way, so they _attempted _to keep me on track and in Bellforest, but that obviously didn't work. Who in their right mind would want to stay here anyway?

My first job in the U.F. Force was as a mailroom girl. Every day I would toil for hours upon hours in a hot, musty room filled with unorganized letters and just put them into the correct mailboxes. It wasn't the best first job in the world, but to me it was a small piece in a large puzzle.

As I began to be noticed by superior officials, I was promoted to an LFO pilot trainee within a matter of months. That's when all the fun began. My best friend, at the time, was Talho Yuki. She worked in the information bureau, and the two of us used to do almost everything together. She'd take me to parties, out to eat and on day trips, but all of that stopped when she started dating that guy: _Holland Novak_. We were going on strong as best friends until a couple of weeks before Christmas when she announced who she was seeing. At first I was happy for her, only minimally sad that I would be spending less and less time with her, but after a while she would cancel plans to go see him.

"I don't mean to be a bitch, but I really enjoy spending time with him…_not _that I don't enjoy spending it with you because I do, but you'll understand when you start dating." Talho would say, seeming nervous of my response. Mentally I was pissed out of my mind, but I hid my anger in order to keep the peace between us.

I remember the first time I went on a date with her and Holland as the notorious "third wheel". He was very handsome and seemed very much into Talho, but I didn't like his attitude. There was just something about that man that didn't sit well with me. The more she brought him around me, the more I started to dislike him and the more he and I used to argue. This downward spiral continued for a while until she decided to call it quits and not bring Holland or herself for that matter, around me. Those were probably the worst and loneliest six months of my life.

But as they say, as one door closes another one opens. Toshiro Iwamura was, unlike me, happy, smart and not a part of the military. He was actually a rebel that they have been trying to capture since he was ten, and when I met him he was seventeen. The young man was extremely handsome, hand scruffy black hair and stubble, but he had these gorgeous chocolate eyes and a contagious smile.

In fact, speaking of rebels, I was sent to capture him. It was my very first mission as a pilot, and unfortunately Holland and some chick named Eureka who was very antisocial, accompanied me. The three of us had Toshiro and his "boys" surrounded at a governmental building that they were defacing, and surprisingly his friends got away (mind you they only had ref boards and we were in LFOs), but Toshiro stayed, putting his hands up. Eureka and Holland went after his cronies while I tried to intimidate him. When he noticed how I was new to this, he put his hands down.

"This is totally not you, is it?" He asked. I sucked my teeth.

"Oh shut up, and put your hands up!" I said trying to sound angry. He laughed at this.

"Babe, why the hell are you even in this career? You can't even keep your face straight when standing me up, and I'm literally turning myself in to you, and you can't even stun me or do some shit to knock me out. Unbelievable." I was dumbfounded. He, a rebel, turn himself in? This is a joke.

"Wait, isn't it ignoble of your cause as a rebel to turn yourself in?" I asked, opening the top of the LFO.

"Not really, it just shows that I have the balls to turn a new leaf. Hey, you don't have to stay up there. Come down here, I won't bite, and besides I'm tired of yelling up there." With hesitation, I gingerly exited the LFO and walked up to him. He roughly shook my hand and smiled. "The names Toshiro."

"Moniku." I responded quietly. I felt bad. He was right; I'm not fit to be in the Force. I can't even bring myself to look at a gun! I need to get out of here. "Go. Get out of here, and never come back." I instructed. His smile became straight as I said so.

"Not unless you come with me. You can't do this. You're too pretty and girly for this job, and you'll see some shit that scars you for life." He said. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just leave my job behind… or could I? Toshiro didn't even wait for me to answer him; he just hopped into the LFO and looked down at me.

"Living is not doing something that you know won't benefit you. Living is having fun and enjoying life. A bird has to fly the coup to live." He said as he signaled for me to climb up. I stood there in my army uniform for a minute to just absorb everything, then I let go of the past and ran away with him. And that was the first day I experienced love and life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Toshiro

The first few weeks of living with Toshiro were a mess. We travelled from town to town, making sure that we wouldn't get due to our statuses. Every time we even saw a picture of with one of us in it we knew we had to flee. Finally, after a long month of changing names, addresses and odd jobs we finally found a place to stay. We were living in this dilapidated, old shack on the outskirts of Lowellville. We hardly had any money, so we ended up sharing a bed, an idea that set the tone for our lives to this day.

Nine years later, we ended up having our own rebel group, and we've been happily married for a year. Even though we lately haven't made a lot of money from our odd jobs and missions, the eight of us still manage to get by. Peebo, the chef on our airship, has been making us cup-noodles for the past week, but I can't complain. We have _something _to eat. You see, Peebo and Toshiro have been best friends since they were two. The young man was pudgy, round and had a large face. He had a great personality and was very humorous.

Today, while Toshiro and I were sitting by the window and configuring a budget, Pauletta, the dark-haired and feisty head pilot, zoomed over to us with a flyer in her hands.

"Tosh, take a look at this!" She blurted, throwing the paper his way. He put down his pencil and pad and perused the flyer.

"Refboarding contest? Ten thousand dollar grand prize? Oh, Paulie this is great! We totally have to go to Bailey and sign up!" He chimed. I begged to differ.

"Honey, we're wanted in all parts of Bailey. Why would you even want to chance it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Aren't we wanted everywhere? All we have to do is change our names anyway. And besides, all we gotta do is throw on some different outfits from what we usually wear. It'll work." He said with a smile. I inwardly rolled my eyes. The last time we "threw on some different outfits from what we usually wore" people thought I was a prostitute, and Toshiro nearly got killed by some mafia group because he looked like someone they had a hit on. Toshiro's ideas were horrible.

"Well, even if you put some clothes on, wouldn't people recognize you at the event? You _are _a notable refboarder." Pauletta interjected. Toshiro flung his hand.

"Aw please, they won't notice me. I'm the master of disguise!" Then Pauletta got an idea.

"But just be careful of opening your mouth. People know you by your signature_ tongue ring_." I paused. That _tongue ring_. Oh, that miraculous little, metal ball that has been the cause of my grief and pleasure for the past eight years. Whenever he takes it out to change it, I just want to cry of happiness and despair. It's a good thing because I know that he uses that to charm his female fans, but on the other hand, without it he can't charm my "little man in the boat".

He flashed the wondrous object at her.

"Oh trust me, I'll be tempted to, but I won't do it. That'll totally give us away. Well, Paulie set us on course for Bailey. We gotta get there before two days from now in order to be eligible for competition." She nodded and went off to do as he commanded. He reclined back for a little and then lit up a cigarette. I grimaced.

"Oh Tosh, why the hell do you have to smoke inside?" I asked. He just looked at me and continued to puff.

"Because I can. Remember, dearest wife, that the ship is in _my _name." He said, trying to establish his dominance. I didn't take this lightly.

"Oh please, who cares? You should still respect that I don't like when you smoke around me." I crossed my arms around my middle. He chuckled.

"And let's just say I wanted to keep smoking in front of you. To what extent would you go to avoid me if I didn't comply with your request?" I pondered his question, and then it hit me.

"Let's see… umm… for starters I wouldn't give you head, and you couldn't even _dream _about touching me!" I said with a chuckle. His smirk turned into a frown.

"Oh, uh, baby I was just joking. Heh, you know how I kid around sometimes. I'll go smoke outside…better yet; I'll put the cig out." He laughed nervously, afraid of losing his intimacy privileges.

You see Toshiro has the sex drive of a rabbit. He gets an urge, a craving, at least once a day, and the closer he sits to me, the stronger the urge. Mentioning that I wouldn't give him head set him off because he loves it. Hell, I think he actually likes it better than when he takes care of his "hard times" himself!

He quickly put out the cigarette and went back to configuring the budget.

That night, the two of us laid in silence under the silken sheets. I was reading an issue of Ray Out, smirking at all of the pictures of Holland, while Toshiro was flipping through the channels on the television. Usually we discuss things in bed, but lately we've been distant and quiet. Suddenly, he flicked the channel and chuckled huskily.

"Jackpot," He laughed. I disregarded the laugh, but then I started hearing…_moans_. I heard loud and uncontrolled groans and moans. I looked at the screen and saw two women fondling and rubbing against each other. I blushed in pure embarrassment while Toshiro, on the other hand, was rubbing himself like there was no tomorrow. He groaned aloud as if he were in the video himself. For some reason, his sounds of delight turned me on. He looked over at me and sighed heavily. He stopped his ministrations and began to fondle me through my nightgown. I whimpered in frustration.

"Toshiro, mmm, stop teasing me." I panted. He laughed as he used one of his hands to find something in his drawer. Then I felt something cover my eyes, and then I was pushed onto the bed, having my gown swiped off. Suddenly, I felt the most peculiar yet odd thing all over my chest. I felt something hot yet thick cover my nipples, but then it cooled down. There was a brief, small pain that came with the hot substance but it soon transformed into pleasure as this action was repeated.

"Ugh, I love watching you squirm." He said, planting small, petal-like kisses all over my body. When I felt his tongue ring, my body writhed again and I cried out passionately. He then started dripping the hot substance. Then I realized what it was: hot candle wax.

"Toshiro I wanna suck you off." I moaned. He quickly hopped up and his naked pelvis towards my mouth, his erect and large member at the opening of my mouth. I opened up to accommodate his size, sucking lightly and teasingly on the tip. He moaned as he stroked my hair lovingly. He says that he hates it when I tease him, but deep down, he really enjoys it.

"Oh, c'mon, Moniku, be fair." He whined. Feeling a bit mischievous, I stopped. He gave me a dirty look.

"I'll finish what I started and more if you make a deal with me." I said, scooting back from the bed.

"And what might that be?" He asked.

"If you win the contest, I'll be more than happy to do _anything_ your little heart desires. However, on the other note, if you shall fail, I won't even touch you for a whole week." I said. Before I finished my sentence, his eyes were filled with excitement, but after I stated the repercussions of losing his face looked nowhere near excited. He pondered the idea a bit and then smiled, shaking my hand.

"Ok, it's a deal." He hopped into bed and turned the television off. Soon after, he was snoring like a mad man, and I was thinking about what would happen in the near future.


End file.
